Hylla after Circe's island
by IthoughtIwouldbethehero
Summary: What happens to Hylla&Reyna after Percy and Annabeth visit Circe's island
1. After Percy Jackson left Circe's island

Hylla was taking a nap when she heard the door bang open.

"Who is it?" she sleeply murmured, even as a pair of hands reached out to grab her. She screamed, and a hand reached down to cut it. In the silence, she could hear other screams being cut off. After that, it was complete silence, except for the occasional rustle of the wind. There were two in her room. Pirates, by the looks of them. _Our mistress should have scared them away! _she thought, bewildered. She didn't have much time to ponder that now, though. The pirates were dragging her away. She struggled, but the pirates were too strong. In about two or three minutes they were at the edge of the island, and she was pulled onto a pirate ship. The others were here, also. Even Reyna, her sister.

"I'm guessing that you all are wondering why you are here and who we are. Correct?" asked a voice behind Hylla. She turned around to see a young man behind her. He looked intelligent, unlike the other pirates. Nobody said a word. The man obviously took that as a yes.

"Well, you're here because of what you did to us. Do you know how hard it is to live as a guinea pig? Well, not very hard but still, I hate being that form, as most of the men would agree." the pirates who brought Hylla muttered their agreement, "As for who we are, we're Blackbeard and his crew, the very ones you had in a cage. Welcome aboard _Queen Anne's Revenge_!"

zzz

Hylla hated pirates. When in guinea pig form, they screamed and yelled and broke their cage, doing everything to cause trouble. In human form, they were pure terror. Oh, Blackbeard might not whip anybody without good reason, but there were plenty of other ways to go to bed covered in bruises. When pirates lose a gamble, who do they vent their anger on? The lowest in the pecking order-the slaves. When pirates lose a fight, who do they vent their anger on? The slaves.

Hylla was scrubbing the deck next to Reyna when a pirate called Tomas came swaggering with a wine bottle in one hand. He was drunk. The pirate was just about to pass next to them when he stopped. The girls from the island kept their eyes glued to the deck, lest they get another taste of the whip.

"You laughin' at me?" he roared. Reyna kept scrubbing.

"You there! The one who's keep scrubbing. He was pointing at Reyna.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You laughed at me. I saw it."

"I didn't..." before Reyna could finish the sentence, a kick to her gut sent her sprawling across her deck. That did it. Watching your sister taste the whip was one thing, getting beaten up by a pirate was another. At least there was a reason when the whip came down on your back.

"Don't hur my sister!" Hylla screamed, launching herself at Tomas. She mangaed to punch him in the chest once, a useless punch. The pirate staggered back a step, regained balance and punched Hylla. She, too, went sprawling across the deck.

"You laughin' at me too?" Tomas roared, pulling her upright. She saw his right fist coming down, coming closer...until it stopped. The man who had welcomed Hylla aboard the ship was holding the arm of the pirate. Tomas saw that too.

"But mate, she just..." he was halfway across the deck before he finished that sentence. Her savior walked towards her and offered his hand. Hylla winced, expecting a slap or a fist because she, a slave, attacked a pirate. Her savior laughed.

"There's nothing you should worry about, except maybe your headache. Brave thing you did, though." By then word had spread, and Blackbeard was here, along with half the crew.

"What's the matter? If it ain't important, I swear on Zeus's name that I'll give everybody here a good whipping!" When Blackbeard said it, it wasn't a joke. It was just a statement of fact. Somebody must have explained it to him, because he burst out laughing.

"Gave that Tomas a good punch, eh? That will teach him a lesson. Good lass. Would've done the same if someone in my family was beaten up." he said, patting Hylla on the head. He left, still chuckling to himself.


	2. Paying for the consequence

Hylla could sense the change in attitude when the pirates spoke to her. Before the Tomas incident, they were arrogant, commanding, like they were saying _I am the master so obey me._ Now, they treated her with some respect, like she was one of them and not a slave. She and her sister were no longer the subject of beating by some bad-tempered pirate. Drunk pirates were careful to not be in her sight. Even her fellows, the ones who were back at the spa, no longer seemed the same around her. At first, she welcomed the change. Whenever she was carrying something heavy, somebody would always be there to help her. When she was having trouble finding something, one of her fellows would be next to her with the item in her hand. Then she grew uneasy. They were being nice, too nice. They wanted something from her, but what? The answer became obvious after she pondered it for a moment. The pirates didn't act the same around her. The other girls wanted that, too, and were sticking around her. Hylla sighed. Now she couldn't trust anybody except Reyna and the pirates. After the third offer to get her something to drink, she got tired and went above deck. After a moment, a hand touched her shoulder. Hylla mentally prepared herself to what was going to come when she turned around and found it wasn't one of the girls. It was the intelligent pirate.

"What?" she asked, growing nervous. He wasn't saying anything, but it was obvious from his body language that he wanted to say something. Finally, he spoke.

"Tomas is getting whipped today," no surprise there, "and you'll be watching it." some surprise here. Everybody was allowed to watch the whipping, but by some unspoken code the slaves usually didn't watch the whipping. There wasn't enough time anyway.

"Why?" she asked. She watched whippings before. They weren't pretty.

"Because the whipping is happening because of you. If you hadn't intervened, Tomas would have been gone before I arrived, and he wouldn't get whipped. But you did, and now you're going to watch it."

"I didn't want this. I just wanted Reyna to be safe and..."

"I know. And now you have to pay for your actions."

"And you?" she asked bitterly, "I suppose you'll be safe in your cabin, drinking rum and enjoying life while I have to see that."

"No. I also played a part in the whipping. Which is why I'm going to hold the whip myself." the pirate said. That took Hylla by surprise. The normal whipper was one called Fermund, and he didn't like it. When she didn't say anything, the pirate left without a word.

zzz

(I was originally going to combine the next chapter to this, but this became longer than I thought. Please review)


	3. The whipping

It was a sunny day. Tomas was tied to the mast as the whipper came up to him.

"Good day, Tomas." said the pirate. Tomas looked up.

"Bloody Perseus, it has to be you, doesn't it? You wouldn't let a chance like this go by, now, would you? Go on, then. Torture your fellow pirate all you want."

"You shouldn't have hit her."

"And it doesn't have to be you standing there. Bring Fermund instead. Why do you have to use that bloody thing so much?" Tomas said, eyeing the whip. It was an ordinary whip, yet feared by the crew. A taste of that and you were in bed for a week. Blackbeard himself was present. He always was when this kind of thing happened.

"You wouldn't understand." Perseus said. He looked at Blackbeard, who raised four fingers in return. Four slashes. Tomas turned around, and Perseus uncoiled the whip and brought it down on the pirate's naked back.

One.

Tomas screamed. He tried to stifle it, keep it down, as he always tried to, but he always failed. The terrifying thing about the whip wasn't that the slash hurt. It might make you bleed, but it didn't hurt much. It was like a sting-irritating, but not hurting very much. But if you got whipped again, it reopened the old wounds, and the old wounds would hurt ten times more than the new.

Two.

More wounds opened, wounds from years past. This time he didn't try to restrain his scream.

Three.

Now the first one he got reopened, the one he got when he was caught stealing bread. Back then he didn't fear the whip. Only now did he know why it was best to avoid disobedience.

Four.

There were no more wound left to open, but this one would leave a mark that would hurt next time. Tomas kept on screaming, long after all the watchers had departed.

zzz

Hylla trembled as the memory kept reviving itself. As the whip came down, the blood would come out, spreading to everybody near it. Hylla had wiped the blood from her face, but the stain in her clothes wouldn't go away. When she closed her eyes, she would remember the blood, the scream, the whip. She had done all the chores and was wandering around the ship when a voice behind her called her. It was Blackbeard.

He wasn't scary, not really. He was clever, cunning, using force only when needed. The captain could easily have been mistaken for a child of Athena.

"You there. Come here. Good. Now I want you to give this message to Perseus. Can you do it?" Perseus. The intelligent pirate. She hadn't known his name until now, and she wondered why. But all that was pushed aside for later. She knew her way around the ship. It could be done in five minutes. Hylla nodded. Blackbeard handed her a note with sloppy handwriting on it. She didn't try to read what was written and didn't care. Probably one of the notes that ordered to cut the rations. She sighed. Another cut.

zzz

A knock was all the warning he had before Hylla burst in.

"I have a message to you from Blackbeard." she said. Perseus took it. Probably one of the notes that told him to cut the rations. He tossed it at his bed. When he looked up, Hylla was still there.

"What?" he asked.

"The scene...it keeps replaying itself, over and over. I can't stop it." she winced.

"And what about me? The crew will hate me for what I did. I've lost count of how many times I've held the whip. They won't understand why I've done so. They'll always hate me." he roared. There was a long silence before Perseus broke it with a chuckle.

"Do you know why I have the name Perseus? It's because he was one of the luckiest greek heroes. Before joining the pirates, I was in an orphanage. Didn't have a name. When I was nine or ten, I ran away. Didn't like it there. After that, I met the pirates. Chose the name thinking some of his luck might be mine. Seems like the other guy-Jackson, was it?-stole all the luck. He's got a good girlfriend and managed to turn back after only a few minutes, while we were stuck there for years. But I've kept you standing there long enough litsening to my rubbish. You can go now." After Hylla was gone, Perseus looked at the message and frowned to see his sloppy handwriting. Blackbeard only used it when he didn't want the messenger to see what was written. When he read the words, his blood ran cold.

_This is the one_


	4. Bloody morals

A hand over her mouth muffled Hylla's scream. She was having a nice dream of Reyna and her in a place without any pirates.

"Shhh." said Perseus, "Get dressed, quick. We don't have a lot of time."

"What's happening?" Hylla asked, suddenly feeling scared. Perseus usually wasn't like this. Now, he looked scared.

"I'll explain as we're go on the way."

"But my sister..." Hylla started. Perseus frowned for a moment.

"Bring her as quietly as possible. Remember, time is of essence." Thirty seconds later they were sneaking through the ship.

"Now can you tell me what's happening?" Hylla asked, frustrated. Reyna was still half-sleeping, so Hylla was practically dragging her.

"We are nearing the exit of the bermuda triangle, and everybody knows that the entrance and exit are one and the same."

"Which means?" Hylla asked, frustrated.

"The Kraken is waiting. We don't want to encounter it, but that's the only way we can get through. But..." he hesitated, leaving the word dangling there.

"But?" she asked.

"To get pass the Kraken, we need a distraction, something that will occupy the Kraken's attention long enough for us to sail pass. A living being."

"And that's us." Hylla said.

"You, actually. Next time you carry a message, take a good look at its contents before you give it. You never know which one might be carrying your death sentence." Perseus said, as they reached the deck. They walked towards one of the boats.

"So you're going to send us to the Kraken first using a boat, then follow behind?" she asked bitterly.

"No. I'm going to help you escape." the pirate said, tugging on some ropes, "Why, you ask." he said, noticing Hylla was opening her mouth to speak, "Well, that's an interesting question. Why would I, while risking the danger of being caught? It's because you don't deserve such deaths. You know nothing of the danger, and wouldn't have known until the last minute. I believe that nobody should be _forced_ to die. They either die of their on their own free will or understand and accept the dangers and get killed by an unlucky accident."

"But your logic isn't complete. If we go, somebody else would have to take my place. How do you know if the person will...Oh no." she said. A faint smile touched Perseus's lips.

"The person will be willing" he said, "because I am willing. I was the one who was responsible for your escape. If it wasn't for me, you would be the sacrifice, and no one else would have to be the Kraken's plaything. But since I helped you, someone else has to take your place. Whoever walks the plank that day will be dead because of me. Which means the person walking the plank will be me."

"You have a strange set of morals." Hylla said.

"I know. Now, the clock is ticking. Somebody could be here anytime now, so get in. The oars are inside." He gave a gentle nudge, so they both clambered inside. As they were lowered, Perseus said something.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell Hades you said hello." and he disappeared from sight.

zzz

Rowing wasn't easy. After ten minutes, her arms hurt, and there wasn't an island in sight. Reyna was wide awake by now, and they were taking turns rowing. Right now it was Hylla's turn, and their future didn't look promising. She was just thinking about letting her arms go slack and let the waves carry them wherever it willed when Reyna shouted, "There!"

When Hylla turned to look, she saw an island with a big, sandy beach. She rowed with renewed vigour, and when they got closer, they saw a person standing on the beach. He was blond and handsome, about Reyna's age. He wore a purple cloak, which kind of fit well with him. When the boat reached the shore, the person came up and offered her a hand.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Rung Token, centurion of Camp Jupiter."


	5. Sacrifice

The pirate ship was in complete chaos. The prisoners had escaped. A sacrifice was needed. Nobody wanted to be it but everybody wanted somebody else to do it. Well, everybody except one.

"We've got to get a sacrifice! Who let 'em go? You? You?" Blackbeard roared, unlike his calm, usual self. The crew trembled, hoping the culprit would show up. There were plenty of slaves, but none fit to do what was needed. Hylla and Reyna were the only ones that were strong enough to survive for thirty seconds, but they were gone. There were a few nudges, a few whispers, but no hands came up.

"No need to be so angry, Blackbeard." Perseus said. Blackbeard glared at him.

"I always told you to call me..." he started.

"...Captain." Perseus finished, "But it hardly matters if I'm going to be a sacrifice, now does it?" The crew was silent for a moment as they realized what he said, and another as they waited for somebody to say something. Perseus sighed.

"This is the part where the hero stands up and says something like 'No! You can't go! I'll go instead!' and then he somehow survives and comes home alive. Now, who wants to be a hero?" The deck grew silent.

"Bloody pirates." Perseus muttered, "Not one willing to sacrifice his life for his precious friend. I'll tell Hades you all said hello, and mark my words, I'll be in elysium while you guys are screaming in the fields of punishment." he smirked, "And I'l like to see your regret."

"I'll worry about that when that actually happens." A pirate said.

"Smart boy." and by then they were near the Kraken. Perseus was lowered in a boat. Nobody said any goodbyes. They weren't good at that kind of thing, anyway.

_Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds is all I need before I can die in peace. _He thought. He was still young. He wanted to enjoy at least a couple of more decades before death took him, but it all went wrong because of Hylla. Her and Reyna. Perseus spat at the ground. All the whining. And the Kraken was closing in. He stoood up. The boat wasn't going to survive much longer. Better to evade the Kraken's grip by running on one of its tentacles. Several of the slimy ones tried to close around him, and he jumped. It was slick with slime, but he had a good sense of balance. Almost everybody did after years of pillaging. He thought he might be able to make it before a couple of more minutes when he fell. The last thing he saw the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, safely out of reach, it's sails getting smaller and smaller before one of the tentacles wrapped around him. A few short seconds later death came to take his life.

zzz

Okay. I know it's a little short, but it fits with the story. Unless you want to read about something exciting that gets cut off in the middle, I suggest you don't complain.

...Can anybody tell me why there are 105 views and only 4 reviewers?


	6. I run alone

It was five days since they got to Camp Jupiter. The praetor, a blond teenager called Koy threw a feast in order to welcome them. Then they debated which Cohort they should be place in until Reyna made the mistake of saying the gods in their greek name. After that, a moment of silence followed with most of the campers grimacing. They were placed in the fifth cohort without further debate. At first it didn't seem bad. They had some nice friends, a place to call home, and a normal life-or as normal as it can be when you know the truth. But she was reminded why they were placed in the fifth cohort every five minutes. A shove when they were walking, a harsh word every time they walked by. Apparently, the Romans thought there was a greek camp out there that was trying to destroy them, so saying the greek name of a god was considered treason around here. Hylla thought of telling them about Percy Jackson, but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

Reyna was sleeping when Hylla woke her up.

"What..." she didn't get to finish the sentence because Hylla stopped her.

"I'm going to run away."

"What?"

"I'm going to run away." Hylla repeated, "Do you notice how the Romans look at us? One of those dogs wandering around the street get more respect than us. The fifth cohort is worth less than dogs. I can't live like this. I'm going."

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere. I'm sure I won't die. We survived Blackbeard. How hard can living be?"

"But we have a place to call home here. We don't have to worry about waking up late and facing the whip. We're safe. We're safe." Reyna was on the verge of crying and Hylla knew it.

"Fine." she said. She stalked away, leaving a weeping Reyna behind.

zzz

Hylla ran. Somebody had spotted her and was chasing, but he was getting slowing down. Later, after she was sure nobody was following her, she sat down to rest, eating a small portion of the jerky she stole. Koy would probably send out the searching eagles, but she would be far away before they came. It would be at least an hour before the man went back to the camp. Hylla sighed when she noticed her hands were empty. She cursed herself for eating all of the food. Feeling somewhat dissappointed, Hylla continued on her way.

zzz

Food wasn't a big problem for Hylla. She just walked into any store nearby whenever she felt hungry and took what she could. The shop owners called the police, but it wasn't a big crime, so over time she was forgotten. Hylla was just thinking that she might be able to live like this forever when she stumbled upon an office building that had a door that said _Amazon_. She didn't pay much attention to it until a pegasus ran out of the front door.

"Look mommy! The eagle is flying!" a boy said, grabbing his mother.

"Yes, yes." she muttered, and they went on their way. Hylla decided to take a peek. She'd been in a few tight corners before, but she survived. She thought this would be the same. Hylla walked in through the front door. One of the things she learned is that if you act normal, the others will think you're normal. She pushed the door open, took five steps, and stopped. A woman was looking at her. She was wearing a black pantsuit, and her nametag said _Kinizie_. "Uh...I just saw the pegasus and..." too late, Hylla realized her mistake. The woman's eyes widened, and a dagger seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I think I'll just go out. Thank you." Hylla said. She turned and took two steps before the woman caught her.

"You're free to come in. Going out is a different matter." Kinizie said.


	7. Amazon

Kinizie gave Hylla shove.

"Really, is this necessary?" Hylla asked.

"It might not be if you didn't make a point of walking at a snail's pace." Kinizie snarled.

"Hey, I was just..." Hylla stopped as she felt the cold tip of the dagger on her neck.

"One more excuse and you'll find yourself in front of the queen without a head."

"Just one question. Who..." she shut up when the dagger pressed a little closer. They walked in silence for a few minutes. During that while they passed many corridors filled with magical beings and men working like slaves. Hylla thought of Percy, the one who destroyed the spa, not the pirate, living as one of those men and it cheered her mood a little.

"Where do you think you're going?" A woman asked as they tried to go through a door.

"To see the queen. Might have a new recruit here." The woman shouted something, and the doors opened. There was a throne inside, with an old woman sitting on it. A fierce-looking woman was standing next to her, dagger in hand. The old woman was talking to another person when the one with the dagger announced their arrival. The old woman looked up.

"Ah, Kinizie. Who is the one standing next to you, and what brings you here?" she asked.

"My queen." Kinizie said, kneeling, "I think we may have a new recruit."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. This girl here claims she saw a pegasus exiting through the door, which means she is either a crazy lunatic or a demigod. I believe it's the latter."

"Good. You show her around. I think it'll be fine if she works at five, hmm?" the old woman asked. The way she said it made Hylla's bone shudder. Kinizie didn't look pleased, but bowed and escorted her out of there. As soon as the doors closed, she spat and loosened a string of colorful words that would make Blackbeard run for mommy.

"You don't seem to like her." Hylla said.

"Damn right you are. Nobody here likes her. She's a tyrannt, she is. Don't know what the gods are doing nowadays, letting people like her rule the Amazons." Kinizie said. Hylla didn't fully understand what the other girl said, but it was clear she didn't like the old woman. Hylla just nodded and played along.

zzz

Lots of days passed since she got here-she lost count-and in that time she learned about Amazon tradition, culture, and anything else needed to fit in. She also learned why everybody hated five. Each Amazon was assigned a place to work at-_Money doesn't grow from trees_ Russel, the old woman she met and who was apprently the queen, always said. While in the other places the males did most of the grunt work, in five those were left to the Amazons. The excuse Russel gave was that there weren't enough males around, but everybody knew it was her way of punishing the disobedient. In other places they worked eight hours a day. In five they worked sixteen.

"I wonder why nobody challenges her." Hylla complained, remembering the rule that said anybody could challenge the queen to a fight and if the challenger won, there was a new queen.

"Careful. Next time you say something like that you'll find yourself crossing the river of Styx." Germin, a woman who earned the queen's displeasure by using swear words in her presence, said, "And to answer your question, I'm sure you noticed the woman next to the queen. She's named Fin, and she's a great fighter. You challenge the queen. You win. And then? Fin challenges you, and you die. End of story. Nothing's changed except there's a tyrannt named Fin instead of Russel and you become headless."

"Yikes." Hylla said. Germin nodded.


	8. T'was the chapter before the end(I hope)

Hylla grunted as she lifted a box with something heavy in it. Germin was assigned to another place a few months ago. Sophia was assigned to another place. All the amazons who came here was gone before her. Hylla gritted her teeth. A month ago, she made the mistake of getting drunk and making fun of the queen. Now she was paying the price.

She felt a rough hand behind her back. Hylla knew who it was before she turned around to look. Fin. Fin seemed to make it her personal mission to make Hylla's life as miserable as possible. First, there was the sword lesson. Every amazon could choose a weapon to fight with. Hylla chose a dagger, but every time she went to the training arena, Fin was there to challenge her. Hylla lost every fight. Now she trained alone, where Fin couldn't find her. Then there was the work. Half the boxes she handled were filled with living beings and the other half with dangerous chemicals. She almost lost her left arm carrying one of those.

"Careful." Fin said behind her back, "Those are more expensive than you are."

_Of course they are, _Hylla thought, _I'm worth less than a snail._

"Funny to hear it coming out of your mouth. The lice in your hair are more expensive than you are." she said. Fin scowled. It wasn't a smart move, but thing were already bad. This was the worse it could get. Fin grabbed a whip from one of the stacks.

"Oh, come on now. The whip again? I bet your hand hurts more than my back does." At first the whip had hurt. She cried everyday, learning the price of defiance. But now she got used to it, although it still hurt. She caught the first blow with her right arm, the second one with her left. They stung.

"You. Shall. Know. The. Price. Of. Defiance." Fin grunted as she swung out blow after blow. The last one caught her in the neck, knocking Hylla off her feet.

"I thought we agreed-necks are off-limits. Do you know how much that stings?" Hylla asked. Fin just raised her arm for one last blow. Hylla tried to run, but one of her feet caught the bottom of one of the stacks and sent the whole pile tumbling down on both of them.

"You die today." Fin said as she rose, dripping in chicken manure.

zzz

Okay, guys. Long time no see. Sorry about the length, and I know I'm late, but in my defense I went on a vacation for five days, was busy the day before because of all the packing, and slept through the day after. So don't be angry. The next chapter will be posted within the year. I promise.


	9. the shortest chapter in this story

Fin rose, dripping in chicken manure. She was holding her dagger in hand.

"Looks like somebody should control her temper." Hylla said. _Great. _She thought, _I'm going to die._

"I'll rip out your throat!" Fin shouted, and lunged at her. Hylla deflected the blow with her dagger just in the nick of time, but the force was enough to knock her into a pile of boxes. Fin jumped, dagger in hand, ready to strike, when something shot out.

"Look what I found." Hylla said, holding a spear, "Isn't this wonderful?" It wasn't pretty, but it was sharp. Fin became wary as they circled each other. Fin was better with a dagger. Hylla had the spear. One mistake and somebody would die. This went on for about ten minutes. Hylla decided that if Fin didn't make a mistake, she would have to make Fin think she did. Hylla pretended to stumble, and Fin lunged.

The plan was for Hylla to stab Fin with her spear, but Fin cut the shaft off.

Hylla muttered a few curse words and met Fin with her dagger. For about ten seconds, nothing could be heard but the sound of metal against metal. Then, suddenly, it stopped, only to be followed by a choking sound. Fin fell, clutching the dagger in her breast.

"How..." she didn't get to finish the sentence. For a moment, everybody was silent. Then it all burst at once.

"Fin is dead. Fin is dead. Fin! Is! Dead!" the Amazons burst into cheers when somebody shouted "To the queen!"

They all marched to the throne room, with Hylla at the lead.

"I suppose you know your bodyguard's dead." The queen nodded.

"Would you like commit suicide or fight me?" Hylla asked.

"You know the answer. Even a dying queen has her dignity." the queen said, unsheathing her dagger. The fight lasted for about two seconds. Hylla became queen and ruled the Amazons-that is, until a queen came back from the dead and fate brought Percy Jackson to her.

zzz

Okay guys. Thank you for watching, this is the last chapter. The ending looks kind of short, but that was all I could manage.

Thank you, wolfgirl1221. You reviewed just about every chapter in the story. Thank you, deathnoteuser07, Pluto's fricking pauldrons, Guest(whoever you are),I am Bast Goddess of cats, GothicPunk123, and the other 200 or so people who didn't even bother to review(Ironic, isn't it. I watched about twenty stories and reviewed only once or twice)

zzz

I'm not sure if I should have uploaded the last part.


End file.
